


Between Love and Hate

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Love/Hate, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: There is a fine line between love and hate.  Hermione is about to step over that line and find unexpected passion.





	Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is for the February Rarepair Challenge. I hope you enjoy.   


* * *

Hermione stared crossly at the gossiping witches sitting across the dorm room. Lavender and Parvarti were huddled together and giggling obnoxiously. 

“Oh, yes,” Lavender prattled on, “he is such a brilliant lover. He’s so strong and passionate. It’s true what they say about big feet and long wands, you know!” Lavender giggled as Pavarti’s eyes widened. 

Hermione huffed and tried to tune her dorm mates out as Lavender went on and on about her exploits with Ron. She twirled an unruly curl around her finger and forced herself to concentrate on the book in front of her. As her eyes skimmed the page, Hermione’s logical side reminded her that Lavender was well known for her exaggerated tales and that she and Ron had probably done nothing more than a bit of snogging. However, contrary to the image she attempted to present, Hermione was not always the serene Queen of Intellect that everyone made her out to be. She knew quite well that even she was prone to fits of emotion just like any other teenage girl. Harry and Ron could both attest to that. Beneath her calm and seemingly aloof exterior she fumed and began plotting devious ways to knock the smirk off of Lavender Brown’s smug little face. After Lavender made a particularly lewd remark about the size and texture of Ron’s “throbbing member” Hermione’s resolve snapped. With yet another huff, she slammed her book shut and stormed out of the dorm. 

“What’s her problem?” asked Padma as Hermione shoved past her. Lavender watched Hermione slam the door then shrugged as Padma came into the room. As the twin witches began to prattle on about the upcoming Valentine Ball, Lavender’s attention lingered on the doorway. She chewed her lip thoughtfully as she replayed the scene in her head. The look on Hermione’s face was that of sheer rage. Lavender shook her head as if trying to clear a fog. 

Padma and Pavarti were still happily discussing the ball gowns that they were planning to wear that evening. It took Lavender a moment to realize that Padma had asked her a question. “Wha…oh, yes. I’ll be wearing blue. My gown matches Ron’s eyes perfectly,” she muttered in reply as images of Hermione hexing her into oblivion danced around in her head. Lavender excused herself and began gathering her things. She still had three hours before the ball and what she needed most right now was a bit of privacy and a cold shower. 

In the common room Hermione paced restlessly. She couldn’t believe that she had let that little tart get her all riled up again. “Surely my ire should be focused towards Ronald,” she thought to herself. She felt that she should be angry with him for playing on their emotions and pitting them against each other. Not that they had been friends before, but still. No matter how hard she tried to focus on him and his little game, it was Lavender that controlled her thoughts. She continued to pace in front of the fire as she thought of Lavender’s twittering little voice, her smug boasting, those soft pink lips, the twinkle in her eyes, her delicate hands, curvaceous hips - deliciously ample breasts. Hermione abruptly stopped pacing when she realized that she was panting and that her sensible cotton knickers were soaked with her own juices. “Oh, Merlin,” Hermione groaned. Suddenly the truth behind her state of distraction hit her like a stunning spell. Weak kneed she plopped into the nearest chair and planned her course of action.

 

*****************************************************************************

That afternoon’s little scene with Hermione kept replaying in Lavender’s mind as she stood beneath the gentle spray of water. Today was Valentine’s Day for Merlin’s sake. She was supposed to be spending as much time as possible with Ron, but instead she found herself hiding in the showers thinking about Granger of all people. She couldn’t explain why she enjoyed getting the frizzy headed, annoying bookworm so riled up. Padma had warned her that she was playing with fire and Lavender knew that if things ever came to a duel the bossy know- it- all would certainly win. Despite her concerns Lavender couldn’t deny that she reveled in pushing Hermione’s buttons. 

The first time she had ventured to flirt with Ron, she couldn’t help but notice the way Hermione’s eyes blazed. Heat pooled in her belly and she knew she wanted to see that look again. Each time she repeated her flirtations she would watch for Hermione’s reaction. Lavender quickly realized that she loved the way the placid witch’s face looked with her jaw clenched and her cheeks tinged with pink. The mass of unruly curls framing her face added to the effect and made her look like some sort of ancient Goddess. _The Goddess of Vengeance and Knowledge –_ an odd combination, but in Hermione it seemed perfectly natural. Tonight, Hermione had looked even more enticing than ever. The flush on her cheeks, the way her chest heaved when she huffed, even the way her nostrils flared had gotten Lavender’s knickers soaking wet. “Merlin, this is insane,” Lavender thought to herself. 

For the hundredth time that night she tried to convince herself that she didn’t fancy witches. She knew that she fancied blokes – tall lanky blokes with broad shoulders and deep voices. Every teen witch’s proper fantasy. No, the flirtatious Lavender Brown did not fancy witches at all…well, okay…so, maybe just one witch. One infuriatingly curvaceous, bossy witch. 

With a frustrated groan, Lavender leaned her bare back against the shower wall and slid her soapy hands over the slope of her breasts. She gently squeezed a pert nipple with one hand while the other one continued on a downward path. Lavender gasped as her perfectly manicured nails lightly grazed her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and pictured Hermione’s talented fingers working their way towards her cunt. She could almost smell Mione’s familiar perfume and taste her lips against her own. Lavender’s breathing became erratic as her fingertips found their target, making small circles around her swollen clit. She groaned again, then thrust two slender fingers inside of her slick entrance and used the heel of her hand to massage her sensitive mound. Lavender moaned Hermione’s name repeatedly and quickened her pace. 

Lavender was so lost in the sensation as she crashed over the edge that she failed to hear the bathroom door creak. Just as her muscles clenched around her fingers the shower curtain was violently thrown open. Lavender yelped and looked around anxiously. Before her eyes stood a livid Hermione with her hands on her hips and her face blazing with something that Lavender had never seen from her. 

“YOU,” Hermione bellowed as she shook an accusing finger towards Lavender. Lavender froze in fear, frantically wondering if Hermione had heard her groaning her name. Much to her surprise, Hermione stepped into the shower and began her tirade. Lavender tried to shrink against the wall as the enraged witch stalked towards her. 

“This all your fault, you little harlot. Do you have any idea what your little trysts with Ronald are doing to me? Are you aware of how often I lie awake at night thinking of you wrapped around Ronald Weasley – imagining myself in his position? I can barely eat, poor Crookshanks is being neglected and I am finding it extremely difficult to concentrate on my Transfiguration text with you flaunting around. I do not like being taking away from my realm of logic! But, you -Lavender Brown - you have reduced me to a hormonal mass of confusion and I demand that these games stop this instant!”

Lavender smirked as Hermione stepped forward and pressed against her naked form. She took mental note of how Hermione trembled as she pinned her against the wall. Lavender licked her lips and smiled seductively. “Hermione, luv,” she purred, “the games have only just begun, you see, and I am quite intent on teaching you that it is much more fun to loose control.” 

Lavender circled her arms around Hermione’s waist then leaned forward. Hermione moaned as Lavender’s tongue slipped past her lips and caressed her own. She deepened the kiss by tangling her fingers in Lavender’s locks and pressing their lips together forcefully. The two girls reluctantly broke the kiss to draw in the necessary breath of life. Lavender cupped Hermione’s cheek in the palm of her hand and traced her kiss swollen lips with her fingertips. They were both soaking wet and trembling. She let her eyes drink in Hermione’s trembling form – the way her white blouse clung to her skin, the rivulets of water dripping from her dampened skirt, the tendrils of hair matted against her flushed cheeks. 

Lavender took a deep breath to steady herself. She was elated that she was finally living out her fantasy, but part of her was terrified that this was all some sort of enchanted dream that would slip away from her at any moment. “Merlin, Granger,” she whispered breathlessly. “I was wondering how long it would take you to notice something other than that red-headed git or those books you insist on burying yourself in. Getting your attention has been quite a challenge – but now that I have it, I plan on keeping it.” 

Lavender licked her lips and took another deep breath. She wasn’t used to being so direct. Teasing and taunting were her preferred tactics, but she knew she had to act fast before Hermione started over thinking the situation. “So what will it be, Hermione? Are we going to stop these little games, as you have demanded, or shall we continue our little experiment?” 

After a moment of hesitation, Hermione answered Lavender’s challenge by lapping at the beads of water trailing between her breasts and Lavender responded with an appreciative moan. “I was hoping that your curiosity would get the best of you.” 

“Yes, I have been told quite often that I have an insatiable thirst for knowledge,” Hermione replied. She grinned and giggled in an unusually girlish fashion as she drank the droplets of water suspended on Lavender’s hardened peaks. Emboldened by Lavender’s whimpers and moans, her hands began to thoroughly explore Lavender’s soft curves as she continued to lick away. All of a sudden, Hermione lifted her head and looked into Lavender’s eyes. Lavender could almost feel the heat smoldering from her gaze. Hermione kissed her passionately then pulled back to look at her once again. “Teach me, Lavender,” she whispered hoarsely. “I want you to teach me everything. I want you to teach me how to loose control.” 

Lavender released a throaty chuckle as she began to peel off Hermione’s soaking garments. She knew that Hermione was a quick learner, but she was determined to make this lesson last as long as possible. Leave it to Hermione to turn this erotic encounter into a learning experience. 

Lavender kissed Hermione deeply and vowed to make the rigid witch completely loose control. Hermione whimpered as Lavender scattered a trail of kisses across her collar bone and began working her way lower. Lavender tried her best not to laugh at the way Hermione gasped when she knelt in front of her and forced her thighs apart. She could feel Hermione’s body tense when she spread her folds and gently swiped her tongue against Hermione’s glistening flesh. Lavender was slightly surprised that Hermione’s nest of curls was just as tangled and unruly as her own. 

Hermione steadied herself by twisting so that she could lean against the other wall. Her knees began to weaken as Lavender’s tongue bathed her cunt. “Maybe it won’t be so hard to let go after all,” she thought to herself. When Lavender slipped two slender fingers inside her tight tunnel it took all of her will to remain standing. Lavender set a gentle pace with her hand as she continued to lick and suckle. She reveled in the whimpering sound that Hermione made each time her fingers pressed against the small bundle of nerves hidden in her dark depths. Lavender scissored her fingers and pressed Hermione’s sweet spot again. That was all it took to push Hermione over the edge. 

Hermione came with a loud groan then collapsed on the tile floor. “Merlin, Lavender! That was absolutely brilliant. I’ve never felt something so intense.” Hermione panted as the lightening strike faded into faint tremors. She looked up to see Lavender’s lips glistening with her own juices. Determined to show what she had learned, Hermione crawled over to Lavender and licked her fluids off of her lips and chin. As Hermione bathed Lavender with her tongue, her fingertips sought out Lavender’s quivering twat. She took a moment to savor the slick, warm feeling as she parted Lavender’s curls, then plunged two fingers into the wet entrance. Hermione couldn’t believe how good it felt to have her fingers surrounded by such moist heat and velvety flesh. She smiled appreciatively as she noticed that Lavender was already panting. 

Hermione pushed Lavender back against the wall and parted her thighs. The sight of Lavender sitting against the wall with her legs spread open created a new surge of electricity through her veins. Hermione bent her head and began giving Lavender the same treatment that she had received. Pretty soon Lavender was writhing underneath Hermione’s tongue and screaming through her own release. The two witches settled into a tangled mass of limbs and panted as they came down from their highs. 

“Lavender, I…,” Hermione began. She paused and grew silent – suddenly she seemed very unsure of herself. For once in her life she wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

“Shh…don’t, Mione. It’s okay. I’m not quite sure what this all means either. All I know is that I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

“I agree, Lav. There is still so much I want to learn,” Hermione giggled. “Let’s just take things one day at a time. As for now, we have a ball to get to before everyone comes looking for us.” With a few murmured spells the two girls dried off and vacated the showers. Hermione turned and kissed Lavender gently before heading off to the dorm to dress for the ball.

********************************************************

 

 

 An hour later, Lavender arrived in the Gryffindor common room wearing a brilliant blue gown.  Ron smiled and complimented her.  Lavender thanked him and replied that he looked quite dapper in the golden brown dress robes that Bill and Fleur had sent him.  Ron smiled a crooked smile and leaned forward to kiss her only to be rewarded with a gentle kiss on the cheek.  Lavender smiled and took his arm as Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.  She kissed him once more on the cheek before they headed out for the ball.  Lavender was trying her best not to be too distant, but that really was quite difficult with thoughts of Hermione in the shower swimming through her mind and dampening her knickers.   


Lavender forced herself to focus on the tall, lanky bloke beside her.  “Every witch’s proper fantasy,” she reminded herself. Ron really was a good friend and she didn’t want to hurt him if possible.  She already felt immensely guilty for using such a sweet, wonderful bloke.  “Ha, who am I kidding,” she thought.  “There’s no reason for him to be devastated.  He was just using me for a bit of snogging practice anyway.”  Lavender giggled a bit when she realized the irony of the situation.  She and Ron had both been using each other to get the same person’s attention.  “But I got it first,” Lavender thought smugly.      


Lavender strolled into the ballroom with Ron and scanned the crowd.  She faintly registered that Ron was doing the same.  Lavender broke out in a huge grin when she spotted a familiar mass of brown curls headed her way.  She couldn’t help but notice how much Hermione looked like a Greek Goddess wrapped in her soft pink toga style gown.  “My Goddess,” she thought to herself.  Lavender was pleased when Ron seemed to have the same reaction to Hermione’s appearance.  

Much to Ron’s surprise, Hermione headed straight over to Lavender and pulled her into a warm embrace.   “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lavender,” she chirped happily.  Lavender released Ron’s hand and placed a firm kiss on Hermione’s glossy lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, luv,” she murmured.  Ron blushed Weasley red and stood dumbfounded as the two witches merrily made their way to the dance floor and began grinding to the thumping beat of the music.  “Bloody hell that’s hot,” he thought to himself as he set off to look for Harry. 


End file.
